Dee's Daughter
by madisoncumberbatch
Summary: An adventure that takes place during Josh and Sophie's story, but from the viewpoint of Medina Dee, daughter of the infamous Dr. John Dee, and Victore Flamel, daughter of Nicholas and Perenelle. After Medina kidnaps Victore on Dee's orders, she begins to question all that she has been taught about right and wrong, and an unlikely friendship blooms between the two girls.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

My name is Medina Dee, but everyone calls me Deedee. Yes, Deedee Dee. That's not a typo; it's my name. And if you make fun of it, I'll have my dad kill you. It's nothing out of the ordinary, as my dad kills a lot of people. As you may have guessed by now, I'm not a normal girl. I'm basically the complete opposite of normal.

You see, I can use magic. I've been trained in it since my powers were awoken when I was six. My dad says that I'm more powerful than any other 15-year-old he's ever known. That's saying something, since he's immortal. He's met a _lot_ of 15-year-olds during the almost 500 years he's been alive.

Even immortals have problems, though. Currently, my dad's problem is a man named Nicholas Flamel. He's been chasing him for most of his long life.

Finally, after nine years of training, he's letting me help him take care of that problem. I won't let him down.


	2. Chapter 1

Victore Flamel looked up from her book as the bell above the door jingled, and a group of teenagers burst in. She rolled her eyes and went back to _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. She knew that they were only here because they were bored. Most likely they'd pull out a couple books, put them back in the wrong spot, slump in the comfy chairs, and talk loudly.

"Vicky!" a voice called from the back room. She marked her spot with a bookmark before standing up and stretching. How long had she been there? Two hours? Three? It was easy to get lost in J.K. Rowling's enchanting words.

"What is it, Mom?" she asked as she walked into the back room.

"I need you to process these returns," said her mother, Perenelle Flamel. Vicky hoped that she would be as pretty as her mother someday. With gorgeous green eyes and long black hair, Perenelle was, in Vicky's opinion, the most beautiful person in the world.

"Right away," said Vicky with a smile. She took the stack of books from her mother and walked back to the check-out desk. _Harry Potter_ would have to wait a few minutes.

As she began to scan the barcodes, a girl walked in the door. Vicky didn't know why, but she immediately disliked her. Everything about the girl said "I'm better than you." Her nails were perfectly manicured, her wavy brown hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, and she looked around as though she owned the place. She stood for a few moments in the doorway, her blue-gray eyes surveying the bookstore. Finally she sashayed over to the counter and tapped on it with her hot pink nail.

"Where are the mystery books?" Vicky pointed over to an area of bookshelves without looking up from her work.

"Wow, great customer service," the girl said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stalked away to the section Vicky had indicated.

Vicky gritted her teeth, trying to resist throwing a book at the girl. But her father had taught her to be kind to everyone - even rude people.

_She isn't worth getting in trouble,_ Vicky told herself. She finished with the returns and opened her book, but kept watching the girl out of the corner of her eye.

_What a dump,_ Medina thought. _I'll have Father tear the place down once he's captured Flamel. I'll turn it into a boutique or something._ The thought made her smile a little.

While girl at the counter was immersed in a dog-eared book, Medina again checked the text her father had sent her a few hours ago. "The girl you must find has black hair and green eyes, and is fourteen." The description matched the girl at the counter perfectly. Medina couldn't help double-checking, though. It was her first real mission, and she didn't want to screw it up.

_Like Nicholas,_ a little voice said in the back of her head. She ignored it. This was not the time to get distracted. She'd worry about Nick later. Where was her father? He was supposed to get there five minutes after her.

She pulled out a pocket mirror and pretended to be fixing her hair. Really, she was watching the entrance of the store. After what seemed like an eternity, she saw a black limo pull up to the curb outside.

She snapped the mirror shut. Showtime.

Her job was to keep the girl - Victore - talking so that she didn't warn her parents until it was too late.

Medina flew up to the counter, a fake smile pasted across her face. "Where did you get that shirt?" she asked, hoping Victore couldn't sense how nervous she was. The other girl looked up, startled.

"Are you… talking to me?" she said finally.

"Of course! My name is M… um… Stephanie." She inwardly scolded herself for almost giving away her real name.

"I'm Vicky." Medina's heart skipped. This was definitely her.

"Cool name!" Medina flipped her hair. _Think friendly,_ she told herself. Behind the two girls, the bell jingled above the door.

"Hey, Mom?" Vicky began, beginning to stand.

_Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be happening._ "No way!" Medina shouted, pointing behind Vicky's head. "You guys have the Hunger Games box set?!" It was over-the-top, but it worked. Vicky sat down and swiveled in her chair.

"Um… yeah. It's been out for a couple months."

"Totally awesome." Medina's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "So anyway, you've _gotta_ tell me where you got that shirt."

Vicky looked down at her shirt. It was a yellow v-neck with a picture of Snoopy that read "Nerd."

"Kohl's?" she said hesitantly. Immediately, she blushed. The girl standing before her looked like she had just come off the runway.

_It's probably all designer stuff,_ she thought drearily. _I bet that purse costs the same amount as my entire wardrobe._

A crash came from the back room. Vicky jumped out of her chair. First, she had seen a man who looked like Dee, now this. She had to find out what was going on.

"Whoops! Looks like your shoelace is untied," said Medina quickly. Vicky bent down, then realized her shoes didn't have laces. Too late, she saw Medina's aura bloom around her. A powerful explosion sent Vicky crashing into a bookshelf. Books rained down on her, each one causing lights to pop behind her eyes. Someone yanked her from the pile right before the entire bookshelf collapsed.

"We can't have you dying," said Medina's voice in her ear. "Yet."

"HELP!" screamed Vicky. "MOM! DAD!" Medina laughed.

"They can't help you now, Victore Flamel," she said, smirking.

"H-how do you know my name?" Vicky asked. Medina just winked and waved her hand. At once, Vicky's eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Golem!" Medina shouted. "Pick up this scum and put her in my limo."


	3. Chapter 2

Medina threw her hair behind her shoulder and strode quickly out of the small store. It was pleasant to step into the cool interior of her limo, out of the hot San Francisco sun. Medina didn't bother looking up from her phone as the golem slung Vicky's unconscious body into the backseat.

"Where to, miss?" asked her driver, a young man with shoulder-length black hair. Medina had gone through several limo drivers before she had finally found one polite enough for her tastes. The ones who hadn't lived up to the standards… well, they weren't driving anywhere now.

"The house in Phoenix, Tom," she said. "I'd like to be home by seven." Tom pulled away from the curb smoothly and merged into the oncoming traffic. Medina turned in her seat to get a glimpse of the street behind her. The bookstore was a complete wreck. Bits of rubble were scattered all along the street and dust clouded the air.

Medina smiled to herself. The Flamels wouldn't get away this time.

She settled back into her leather upholstery and checked her text messages. Nothing. Tears suddenly pricked the back of her eyes. Mortified, she dabbed them away. What was wrong with her? Dee said that she had the potential to become the most powerful magician in the world. Who needed friends when you had unlimited power?

Medina drew her knees up to her chest. Who was she kidding? She wanted friends. She'd once made friends with a girl in the sixth grade. But when Medina invited her over, Dee had thrown a fit and ordered Medina to never see her again.

_There's always Nick,_ said a little voice in the back of her head. Medina straightened in her seat and typed out a brief message:

"Hello, Nick. How are you?"

Then she stopped. "_Nick hates you, remember?"_ she thought, deleting the text without sending it. She had no friends, and she never would. End of story.

Shaking her head, Medina reached for a tissue. That's when she noticed that she was being watched. Victore Flamel sat cross-legged in her seat, staring at her intently. Medina furiously wiped her hands across her wet cheeks.

"How long have you been watching me?" she snapped. Vicky said nothing; she just cocked her head slightly to the side, an angelic smile pasted on her face.

A horrible thought struck Medina, at the same time that a distinct smell reached her nose. Swearing under her breath, she fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a Sharpie.

"Something wrong?" said Vicky innocently.

"I forgot to draw the runes!" Medina muttered angrily. "I can't mess this up…" The smell was ocean breeze - the smell of Vicky's aura.

Before Vicky could pull away, Medina grabbed her hand and quickly drew a spiraling rune on it. The spell Vicky had been working on (one that would have turned Medina into a rabbit) stopped abruptly. Soon, the limo's high-tech air filters had cleared out the smell of ocean breeze entirely.

Vicky shot Medina a venomous glare. Completely ignoring her, Medina brushed some imaginary dirt off her designer skirt.

After a long pause, Vicky said, "So who are you anyway?"

"Jessica," Medina lied smoothly. "Jessica Genera."

"Yeah, right," Vicky scoffed. "There aren't any magical families with that last name." Medina shrugged maddeningly and pulled a nail file from her thousand-dollar purse. "How do you know who I am and what do you want with me?"

"Do you really think I'm going to answer you truthfully?" Medina asked, an eyebrow raised. Vicky crossed her arms.

"No. I guess not." The two girls sat in silence. Both had a million questions whirling around their heads; neither of them spoke a single word.

Vicky's eyes darted around, looking for an exit. The doors were locked, and even if she was strong enough to break a window, the golem would stop her. Oh, and she'd probably die if she jumped out of the limo, which was going at least 10 miles per hour over the speed limit. There was no chance of escape.

So, she went back to studying her captor. Medina had seemed so sure of herself at the bookstore. Vicky had been so envious of her, with her perfect hair, perfect clothes, and perfect life. But now… Vicky had seen another side of her. A side that wasn't perfect. A side that was lonely.

That was when Vicky felt a pang of pity for Medina. All her life, Vicky had been loved by her parents and had had many friends throughout the years. She might now have had a perfect life, but at least she had been cared for. The girl before her, though outwardly flawless, was like an empty shell. Vicky couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Then a little voice in her head said, "Are you crazy? She's kidnapping you, for crying out loud!" Vicky shook her head, focusing on the problem at hand. She could not allow herself to feel any pity for her captor.

The limo came to a stop, and Vicky leaned forward in the smooth leather seat to look out the window. They had parked outside a mansion, easily five times larger than the Flamel's house back in San Francisco. With no other buildings for miles, Medina's house seemed even bigger and grander standing solitary in the red sands of the Arizona desert.

Tom opened the door and helped Medina down to the smooth black pavement. Vicky had a much less polite exit. A total of eight muscular security guards, all wearing black suits, sunglasses, and guns in holsters, lined the path leading up to the house. As soon as Vicky's foot hit the ground, she was handcuffed and marched inside the pristine house.

As she walked, she caught glimpses of fancy chandeliers and pictures of haughty-looking men and women. Elegant staircases spiraled up to mysterious upper floors, doors of all shapes and sizes beckoned her to explore, but she barely even saw them. Mostly, she noticed the bookshelves. Hundreds of them lines the walls, each velvet-lined and almost overflowing with books. History, fiction, poetry, drama, mystery, sci-fi - there were so many stories just waiting to be read.

Eventually, she was placed in a small cell. Three of the walls were dull gray metal, and one was instead a smooth layer of glass. The enclosure was just tall enough for her to stand, and abou feet in area. The only piece of furniture was a hard metal bed, equipped with a small pillow and a thin blanket. A tiny bathroom was crammed into the corner, barely large enough for Vicky to squeeze into.

The minute she was locked in, Vicky felt like screaming. She felt like she was trapped in a tank that was slowly running out of air. And that wasn't even the worst part - the worst part was that there was nothing to do. She had barely been there for five minutes, and she was bored to tears.

Some motion caught Vicky's attention. Medina was entering the space outside her cage. Vicky pressed her nose against the glass and peered into the room beyond. It looked a lot like a fancy apartment that she had stayed in with her parents once. There was a kitchen with a breakfast bar, a flat-screen television with a couch and some comfy-looking chairs, an air hockey table, and a fish tank built into the wall. Vicky could only imagine what other wonders there were out of her sight.

Medina threw her purse onto the kitchen counter and collapsed into a chair. "Kidnapping is a lot harder than I thought," she said, almost to her herself. She yanked off her turquoise heels and massaged her feet. "What idiot invented these stupid shoes anyway?"

Vicky giggled in spite of herself. The sound made Medina look up in surprise. "Oh, I forgot you were here," she said. She stood up, stretching. "Okay, so here's the deal. I don't want any trouble. This is my room, so you have to-"

"WHAT?" The word burst out of Vicky before she could stop it. Medina raised her eyebrows. "Um… I just… a whole kitchen? In your room?"

Medina smiled rather smugly. "Yep."

"And a flat-screen TV?"

"Plus I've got another in the bedroom, one in my personal gym, and another next to the pool."

Vicky stared at Medina, whose face suddenly shifted from smugness to sadness.

"Anyway," she said, her face turning her back on Vicky. "This is my room, like I was saying. I wanted you in the basement, but Dad insisted that you stay up here so I can keep an eye on you." She walked over to a small white vanity and began brushing her long, light brown hair. "But since I want a little privacy, I'm having someone come in and install one-way glass. I don't know when it'll be, because we have to make arrangements."

"Arrangements so that no one questions you having someone locked up in your living room?"

Medina stopped brushing her hair and turned around to look at the other girl. "You'd better not be making fun of me, Flamel." She spat the name like it was a curse word. "Because bad things happen to people who do that." There were icicles in her voice.

Vicky made a mock-horror face. "Oh no!" she said in a high, girly voice. "I'm terrified!"

Medina's face contorted with anger. She whirled around and stormed off down a hallway, leaving Vicky alone with her thoughts.


End file.
